


Bit by the Love Bug

by ValaMalDoranJackson (FionaGlenanneWesten)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Aliens Make Them Do It, F/M, Fruitcake, Lemon, PWP, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaGlenanneWesten/pseuds/ValaMalDoranJackson
Summary: Vala gets bitten by an insect while out on an off world mission that infects her with a virus that will kill her unless she has sex with someone (you see where this is going).Not quite a lemon (there is a plot) but definitely a justification for cute Fruitcake smut.Also, side note, I have no idea if 90mg is a lot of penicillin or not, you can tell by the made up diseases in my Saving Hope/Containment excuse of a crossover that I am a prehistoric archaeologist and an author, not a doctor.





	Bit by the Love Bug

“Are you sure this is the right coordinates?” Vala asked impatiently. “It’s just, we’ve been sitting in the steamy jungle for five hours getting bitten by mosquitos and who knows what else,” she slapped her upper arm as another insect landed on her arm and bit her as if to illustrate her point.  
“Well, Carnus and his men should be here any minute,” said Daniel. “They make the drop, we give them the Naquada, we load the cargo onto the Alkesh, we go to the market, make the trade for the supplies, then we go home.”  
Vala felt a sharp, stinging feeling in her left arm. She looked down to see a strange looking, globular black insect biting her arm.  
“Damn it!” she yelled, slapping her arm.  
“Carnus’s men are here,” Daniel said.  
Daniel and Vala both came from their post to where Sam and Colonel Mitchell were waiting for the Jaffa.

“Love a good market place,” said Vala.  
They had arrived on the market at Talius 3 and were walking through the stalls looking for the stall so they could ring the cargo down and exchange it for the medicine they had come here to trade for.  
“I shudder to think of the kind of trouble you could get yourself into in a place like this,” Daniel said.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Vala said, rubbing up against Daniel’s chest.  
She purred and Daniel felt a hot rush and his head swimming as his body betrayed him like it always did when Vala got close to him. Luckily for Daniel, as usual, Vala pulled away right before he could be sure she had felt anything, but the knowing twinkle in her eye always made him suspect she knew exactly what was going on.  
“Look at it,” said Vala, sticking out her arm to Daniel. “It’s so red and swollen.”  
She fiddled with the bite, feeling the swollen edges of it around a hard lump. It didn’t look that bad from the outside if she was honest, but it hurt really bad. It also itched around the edges where it didn’t hurt.  
“It’s fine,” said Daniel. “You’re overreacting.”  
They walked through the market until they found the stall of the doctor who could trade the for the vaccine they needed.  
Sam completed the financial transaction and Teal’c and Mitchell started loading the vaccines onto the rings.  
“Hey, you’re a doctor,” said Vala. “Do you mind taking a look at this?”  
Vala tugged up her BDU jacket sleeve to show her arm to the doctor.  
The doctor bent down to examine the bite on Vala’s arm. A shadow of worry crossed Daniel’s face as he watched the doctor’s brow furrow with concern.  
“Did you see the insect that did this?” asked the doctor.  
“Yes,” said Vala. “A little round thing, looked like it had bubbles on all its joints.”  
The doctor left without saying a word and returned to his stall, rummaging around for a minute before producing a jar.  
“Like these?” asked the doctor, showing Vala the jar.  
“Yes, exactly,” said Vala.  
“Are you two a…” he started to ask.  
“Well,” said Vala. “That depends on who you…”  
“No,” Daniel cut in. “Decidedly not.”  
“Oh,” said the doctor. “Then you might have a problem, miss.”  
“Oh,” said Vala, sounding concerned. “What is it?”  
“These insects carry a virulent little virus, nasty, kills its victims in a little more than one day,” the doctor said.  
Hearing this, Daniel came forward.  
“She’s gonna be okay, right?” asked Daniel.  
“To my knowledge there’s only one cure for this virus,” the doctor said. “That’s why I asked if you two were a thing.”  
“Tell us what it is and we’ll do it,” said Daniel, getting panicked.  
“In the old days, these insects used to be sold as love potions to those who being a little reluctant about their arranged marriages,” the doctor continued. "You see, very few people would rather die than get married."  
“Spit it out,” said Daniel.  
“Those infected with the virus must have sex within 24 hours of getting infected or they will die,” the doctor said. “That’s why it’s such an effective love potion.”  
Vala smiled and looked at Daniel, looking more amused than frightened now.  
“There has got to be another way,” said Daniel.

“Well, the solution seems simple enough,” said Mitchell, looking no small bit amused by Daniel’s predicament. “You and the little princess go off and…”  
“No,” said Daniel. “Absolutely not.”  
“It doesn’t look like you have much choice,” said Mitchell. “That doctor said if you don’t do it, the little princess could die.”  
“Then why don’t you do it?” asked Daniel.  
“Because,” said Mitchell. “She’s my friend and that could get awkward, besides, I don’t think the little princess would accept anyone else, but you.”  
Mitchell pocked Daniel in the both of his BDU jacket pockets with his index fingers.  
“And what if I don’t want to? Does that matter at all in any of this?” said Daniel. “It’s not like we couldn’t find someone down on the planet who was willing to…”  
“Much as I would be willing to allow some stranger to have sex with me, rather than die,” Vala cut in. “The way doctor explained it to me, I have to be aroused, and I’m sorry, but for that, it has to be Daniel.”  
“You heard it, Jackson,” said Mitchell. “Final word on it’s, it has to be you.”  
Daniel grumbled.  
“What even is the deal with this disease?” asked Mitchell. “How is that supposed to help?”  
“The doctor explained it as having something to do with raising body temperature or hormones or something,” said Daniel. “Medicine on this planet is not exactly in the modern age. The only reason he was selling us this vaccine and antivirals is he had no idea what to do with them or how to administer them.”  
“Yikes,” said Mitchell.  
“What Vala needs is to go back to SGC where Dr. Lam can run some proper test on her and she can receive some actual medicine,” said Daniel.  
“I’m sorry, Daniel,” said Sam. “But we have to go straight to the colony. People are dying there and if these vaccines expire, they’re useless. I’m afraid we can’t reroute back past SGC. It would be different if there wasn't obvious solution for Vala, of course, but...”  
"There isn't an obvious solution," Daniel protested.  
“I’m sorry, Jackson,” said Mitchell. “If you two are gonna head back to SGC, you’re gonna have to gone down to the planet and broker transportation on your own.”  
As Sam talked to Vala about making plans to go back down to the planet, Mitchell pulled Daniel aside.  
“Jackson,” said Mitchell. “In all seriousness, this ship could barely make it back to SGC in the timeline that doctor gave you. Whatever broken down wreck you two manage to get your hands on is not gonna have a chance of getting back in time.”  
“I don’t know what you want me to say,” said Daniel.  
“Jackson,” said Mitchell. “Everybody knows how you feel about Vala…”  
“And how exactly is that?” said Daniel.  
“I’m just saying,” said Mitchell. “You’re never going to forgive yourself if you let a valuable member of SG1 die out of some stupid sense of denial.”

Daniel punched in some coordinates and checked the stats on the consul in front of him, anxiously checking how far they had travelled. For the last five hours since they had been trapped on this Taltec together, Vala had been steadily deteriorating and for the last half hour, Vala had been getting increasingly dizzy and lightheaded.  
Vala propped herself up on the consul and looked sidelong at Daniel.  
“You know,” said Vala, gesturing with her right hand at Daniel. “I knew you were determined to deny your attraction towards me, but I never actually thought you’d let me die.”  
“You’re not gonna die, Vala,” Daniel said. “We’re gonna get you back to SGC, and Dr. Lamb's gonna fix you.”  
“And what if she can’t?” said Vala. “There’s no guarantee that even if we get back to the SGC, Dr. Lam will even be able to cure this, no doctor in that sector has found another cure and they’ve been dealing with disease for 300 years.”  
Suddenly, Vala put her hand to her forehead and stared into the middle space between Daniel and the consul in front of her.  
“Woah,” Vala said, slurring. “Suddenly, I don’t feel so good.”  
Vala blinked into space for a moment, her head swimming, before her vision was overcome with purple spots and she collapsed on the floor.  
Daniel jumped to the floor and was at Vala's side in an instant, picking her up in his arms and cradling her. “Vala, Vala!” he said, cradling her and patting her cheek panickedly.  
Vala faintly regained consciousness and he leaned down and kissed her, his tongue parting her lips softly and swirling in her mouth.  
Vala’s strength returned a little from the kiss.  
“You’ve made your feelings towards spending the night with me abundantly clear…” Vala started.  
“I was never gonna let you die,” Daniel said.This time, he fitted himself firmly to her crotch and ground into her as he kissed her. Vala, who Daniel guessed was even more sexually receptive now due to the virus than usual stopped protesting and melted into the kiss.  
Daniel had to stifle a moan as he nibbled at her lips and tongue. Vala returned the kiss, nipping and sucking at his lips. He realised in his attempt to arouse Vala, he’d put himself in a particularly vulnerable position, thrusting right into the tenderest part of her core. He either had to get inside her now or switch positions or he wasn’t going to last very long.  
“Vala,” Daniel said softly, pulling swaying form the kiss. “We need to switch positions.”  
“Okay,” said Vala. She reached down and undoing her button fly on her uniform.  
As Daniel pulled off of her, Vala reached up and undid the buttons on Daniel’s fly.   
Vala threw her head back in frustration as she realised she was still wearing her combat boots and was effectively imprisoned in her uniform pants. She shot Daniel a pleading look and he unlaced one of her boots while she worked to desperately unlace the other.  
“You know,” said Daniel. “You can talk to someone in uniforms about getting shoelaces that aren’t for someone 2 sizes bigger than you.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Vala said breathlessly.  
Daniel finished unlacing Vala’s boot and she kicked them both off violently, she then kicked off her pants and Daniel resettled himself between her legs.  
Vala fished his now slightly softened cock out though his button fly and returned her hands to his muscled shoulders. She felt him firm up again as they kissed.   
Daniel palmed at her breasts through her uniform shirt. He could feel the outline of the firm foam of her bra. Vala always wore a bra, even to bed. He knew this from the night she had tried to seduce him when she was first at the SGC, showing up in his bed in nothing but a bra, panties, shorts, and a tank top and all the subsequent nights they had been together, working late nights at the SGC since.He also knew this one was a lacy red bra, the one that haunted his fantasies unbidden. He’d caught a glimpse of her chaining at the start of the mission. He’d hated himself for what seeing her in that red bra made him feel.   
Daniel slipped his hand down her breast and wrapped his fingers around her shoulder blade, his forearm still cradling her breast. Vala was very bird-boned and Daniel relished the feel of her bony form under his hands. Daniel now ground at her clit with the base of his cock. He no longer felt like he was losing control. Vala gasped and squirmed in his arms, crushing her breasts into his chest in an attempt to arouse him further.  
Daniel drew back and Vala looked into his blue-green eyes as he thrust in in one deep stroke.  
Vala was embarrassed that she almost came then and there at the feeling of Daniel’s cock inside her. Daniel was in a similar situation, after over a year of longing and denying his feelings, being with Vala had an erotic charge.   
Vala trembled in his arms and he drew back and plunged his cock into her again. Vala’s legs flailed helplessly at her sides as Daniel plunged his length in and out of her.   
Vala seemed to be doing better, but Daniel didn’t know how long that would last and Vala seemed really close, so he didn’t want to play around with shallow thrusts teasing. Plus, Vala seemed to like this the most, so he continued to drive his swollen cock into her.  
Vala realised again that after all this time, this was Daniel she had inside her and was hit by a wave of pleasure so intense she thought she might dissolve. Though this, she felt Daniel’s hard cock against her clit on his upstroke and when she felt it grind against it the entire way down Vala felt herself spasm.  
Daniel felt a wash of relief as he felt her spasm on his cock. He plunged into her chaotically trying to make himself orgasm before Vala was finished. Vala spasmed ever time he plunged into her, on the third stroke Daniel felt Vala’s hot molten furnace lock up on him and seize him into a powerful orgasm.   
Daniel plunged his entire length into her repeatedly, coming in convulsive spurts at the end of every stroke. He continued thrusting into her until their shivers and spasms had completely stopped stilled.  
“Feel better?” Daniel asked, pulling up to look in her face.  
“Yes. Much,” Vala said. She looked down as a little shiver from the last remnants of her orgasm ran through her body. She looked back up at him. “Thank you.”   
Daniel looked down into Vala’s beautiful jade eyes as he climbed off of her.   
Vala still shivered a little as she sat up.  
Daniel rebuttoned his pants up as Vala found her pants and underwear and put them back on. As Vala put her boots back on, Daniel was kicking himself that the one time he had sex with Vala he ihadn’t bothered to bare her breasts, but he hadn’t had time. He wished he’d just started earlier. He realised Vala probably wouldn’t object to a round two if he wanted to. He shook his head against how tempting that was. 

Almost 15 hours later, Vala sat in the SGC infirmary with a thermometer in her mouth and Daniel standing beside her. Vala had made a big show out of staggering off of the ship leaning on Daniel and seemed to be keeping her mouth shut about what had transpired between them.  
“Well,” said Dr. Lamb, checking the thermometer. “You don’t seem nearly as sick as I was lead to expect you to be or as your staggering off the ship seemed to indicate.”  
She gave Daniel and Vala both a knowing look.  
“Your temperature’s only 99.9 and you seem alert and conscious,” she said. “I’m gonna push 90mg of penicillin and monitor you for the next 24 hours.”  
She stuck a needle in Vala’s IV bag and pushed the drug in.  
“You too, Daniel,” she said. “I wanna make sure she didn’t transmit whatever she had to you.”  
“Okay,” said Daniel, hoping up on the bed next to Vala’s.  
Dr. Lam put in Daniel’s IV and straightened up.  
“I’m gonna leave you two alone while I got get another dose of penicillin,” she said.  
Right after Dr. Lam had left the room, Daniel turned to Vala.  
“You didn’t tell her,” he said.  
“Of course not,” said Vala. “That was a private moment between the two of us,” she smiled at him. “I know how embarrassed you get. You wouldn’t even admit it when you took me on a date.”  
“It was not a date…” Daniel started.


End file.
